The Storm and What Came Before It
by PandaExpress0101
Summary: When the Dalish Hero of Ferelden finds out that she and Merrill are the only surviving members of the Sabrae clan, Mahariel goes on a quest for vengeance. Inquisition speculation. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER: I don't anything in this story except for my Warden, I suppose. I mean, I made her, right?_

Chapter 1: Prologue

"The Keeper… she's dead. Marethari's dead." Hawke looked over to Merrill, still processing everything that had just happened.

Hawke, Merrill, Anders, and Varric climbed to top of the Sundermount, planning to work with Merrill's demon and restore the eluvian. It was Merrill's idea and even she wasn't sure it work. Demons can't be trusted… or at least that's what everyone told her. She could handle, she thought. Everyone but me knows how to handle demons. It wasn't a surprise to anyone but her that a Pride demon had been pulling the strings the entire time. And now… Marethari was dead.

"That was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do," Anders said. "And the world is worse for having you in it instead of her!"

"Now isn't the time, Anders." Hawke said, trying to keep the team together. "We'll have to tell the clan about this."

"We sure they aren't going to just shoot first, ask questions later? They haven't exactly been the most welcoming group we've ever met." Varric quipped.

Hawke shrugged. "It can't be helped. Let's just go."

The party exited the cave and were immediately met by a group of Dalish hunters investigating the cave.

"Where is the Keeper, shem?" Fenarel asked.

Hawke stepped forward and spoke for everyone. "She's dead. Keeper Marethari is dead."

The hunters immediately drew their weapons and aimed right at Merrill. Hawke would again step between Merrill and certain death as he had since the two first met. "Look, Marethari was possessed. She… became an abomination."

Hawke didn't know what would happen next, but deep down inside he knew that was the wrong answer.

"Whatever happened that traitor is at the center of it, isn't she?" Fenarel asked. "We won't suffer her anymore! Attack!"

"Damn it," Hawke thought. "They aren't leaving us any choice."

Hawke's group made quick work of the initial wave of the Dalish, although Fenarel managed to escape. "Uh-oh. He's going to warn the others." Varric observed.

"Are we really going to slaughter these elves when _we're_ the ones wrong?" Anders demanded to know.

"They aren't leaving us a choice, Anders. I don't plan on dying here today and I can't imagine you did either." Hawke responded.

"Give them Merrill! You know she's the one they're really after!" Anders insisted.

By this point, Hawke had grown extremely frustrated with Anders and it wasn't because he disagreed with anything he said. However, Merrill was his friend. And he'd fight anyone to defend his friends. "No one gets left behind, Anders."

Hawke and his friends stood in the middle of remained in the Dalish camp. Bodies and blood everywhere. Aravels set ablaze. The scene was completely chaotic. Hawke looked over to Merrill who, after fighting and killing her own clan, had completely broken down by this point. "Merrill," Hawke said as calmly as possible, "we have to go. Now."

Varric went back to his suite at the Hanged Man while Anders and Hawke accompanied Merrill back to her home. When she reached her bed she finally spoke. "This is my fault, isn't it? I never wanted this to happen, I-"

After what only seemed to be two seconds of her speaking, Anders had already heard enough. "Of course it's your fault! How many storied of Tamlen and Mahariel have we heard? How many demons and blood mages have we killed? How could you not have seen this coming?! You're such an idiot… of course this is all your fault!" Anders stormed out of Merrill's place before he could say anything else.

Merrill only sat there, crying. Deep down, she knew that everything Anders was right. Tamlen and Mahariel… what would Vaela Mahariel think of all this? She hadn't seen her friend in almost ten years. "She'd hate me, wouldn't she?" Merrill asked quietly.

Hawke took a seat next to Merrill. "Who?" he asked.

"No… it doesn't matter. How do I make this right Hawke?" She always looked to Hawke for the right answers.

"I don't know if you can, Merrill. I just don't know."

After a moment of silence, Merrill finally knew where she could start. She walk towards the eluvian, the same mirror that killed Tamlen and stole the Hero of Ferelden, two of her best friends, and smashed it.

_A/N: Hey, thanks for reading this fanfic. I hope you guys like it, it's my first attempt at this kind of thing. Review, like, and fav. I hoped to get this out before Inquisition, so that's one mission accomplished, right there. A couple of chapters didn't make it past the post-production stage, but I think it turned out alright._


	2. The Rain Stops

Chapter 2: The Rain Stops

_A/N: I still don't any of the characters. Not even my Warden, I think. If you got past chapter 1 and liked it, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

Months after the Sabrae clan massacre, the tensions between the mages and Templars reached a boiling point. Circles across Thedas rose up in rebellion in direct response to Hawke and the Templars. Although he was the Viscount of Kirkwall, Hawke didn't stay for the fireworks in the Free Marches. He and Isabela left Kirkwall together, on a trip to his real home: Ferelden.

Meanwhile at Vigil's Keep, the Warden-Commander and Hero of Ferelden eagerly awaited the arrival of her guest. Vaela Mahariel looked forward to seeing Bethany Hawke and Nathaniel Howe return safely from Kirkwall as well, of course, but there were very few important more to her than this guest.

An older elven woman, clearly not a Grey Warden, entered the Keep asking for the Commander. "She's here! She's finally here!" the Commander sprinted through the halls of the Keep unable to contain her excitement. "Ashalle!"

"Vaela!"

The two embraced before giving a proper greeting. "I swear, you get taller every time I see you now, da'len." The older woman said, smiling.

The Warden smiled in response. "I've missed you so much, Ashalle."

"And I've missed you too, da'len. So, tell me what's been going on? What's my great Hero of Ferelden up to these days?"

Before the two were able to catch up, the seneschal entered the main hall. "Commander! Nathaniel and Bethany have returned!"

The Warden frowned. With Ashalle living in the Dalish settlement near Ostagar, she wasn't able to visit as often as she'd have liked to. Still, judging from the letters Nathaniel had been writing from Kirkwall, there was something extremely important she needed to hear from as soon as possible.

"Go on, da'len. I'll be here waiting for you," Ashalle reassured her.

Vaela, Nathaniel, and Bethany convened in the debriefing room, a secret area of the Keep that very few knew about.

For the next few hours the two Senior wardens told their Commander everything that happened between the mages and Templars, the extent of Anders' involvement, and the Champion of Kirkwall's intervention.

"But," Nathaniel said gravely, "there's something else you should hear."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Vaela asked.

"You asked me to keep track of Anders, and well… he ran into your clan."

Bethany's eyebrows raised. "Her clan?" she thought. "I didn't even know the Commander had a clan! Wait… this couldn't have been the same clan my brother told me about… could it?"

"Did something happen?" the Commander asked, with urgency.

"I didn't realize he left the city until it was too late… Commander, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? Nathaniel, please, what happened?"

"When arrived at the Dalish camp… everyone was dead." Nathaniel said grimly.

The Warden's eyes grew large. "Dead?" She thought. "No way, that's impossible." To Vaela, Keeper Marethari was always invincible… there wasn't a mage alive that could best her. Anders was strong, the Warden saw that first hand when she couldn't stop from leaving the Order, but there was no way he could slaughter the entire clan by himself.

"Tha-thank you, both." The Warden said, choking up. "I- we'll talk later."

Vaela and Ashalle were alone in the Commander's bedroom. As far as they knew, they were all that was left of the Sabrae clan.

"How could this have happened?" Vaela asked, finally breaking the deafening silence. "They were supposed to be safe! There isn't single warrior I know that's stronger than Fenarel or Master Ilen… and it would've been impossible for any large shemlen force to get past our scouts..."

"Da'len…" Ashalle knew that eventually Vaela would blame herself for not being there to defend their clan and wanted to do everything in her power to keep from that dark, lonely road of guilt.

"We had to have been betrayed by someone our clan trusted! Why would they do that? Why betray them?! Why did this have to happen? It doesn't make any sense!" Vaela yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"This wasn't your fault, da'len."

"I left the clan to be a Grey Warden. I should've stayed, I should've-"

"You didn't ask to be a Grey Warden, Vaela."

Silence filled again filled the room as a storm raged outside of the Keep's walls. All Vaela could think about was the clan she'd never see again, the clan she spurned after she felt they cast her out, and how she would tell her new companions she never cared about her clan whenever they asked their fearless leader's past. She remembered that when she traveled to Ostagar with Duncan, she threw away everything that beared her clan's emblem. The guilt continued to build up inside her when she recalled the specific names of faces of those she held so close to her heart. Hahren Paivel, Master Ilen, Keeper Marethari, and her childhood friends Merrill and Fenarel all entered her thoughts.

" I failed all of you," the Warden thought. "But I swear on the Creators, I'm going to find whoever did this."

At that very moment, there was a knock on the Commander's door.

"Commander?" it was Nathaniel's voice.

"Nathaniel? Now isn't the time." Vaela responded.

"It's about your clan. Meet me in the debriefing room."


	3. She is Mine

Chapter 3: She's Mine

_A/N: Flashback chapter, there are going to be a lot of those. Still don't own anything. Enjoy!_

Keeper Marethari and Ashalle convened behind closed doors discussing the future of the nine year old Vaela Mahariel.

"She must continue her training with me," the Keeper began. "We're a small clan as it is, and I can't be the only mage here. I need a First."

"Vaela isn't what you're looking for!" Ashalle told the Keeper pointedly. They had to remain somewhat quiet so that the little nine year old couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation. It was no secret amongst the clan that Vaela could sneak up on anyone without making a sound.

"Am I to take your word for it, Ashalle?" Marethari asked. "You love her and would do anything to protect her. But, if she has any of her father's talent, it's my duty as the Keeper to make sure that…"

Vaela yawned. All she could hear was something about magic and that subject always put her to sleep whenever Hahren Paivel would tell stories about the ancient elves and their magic trees. "Whatever," she said to herself. "I wonder what Fenarel and Tamlen are doing…"

"There's no such thing as darkspawn, Fenarel."

"Are too! I even saw one!" Fenarel protested.

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Yeah, sure. Hey, let's ask Vaela what she thinks," Tamlen said after spotting his best friend walking towards the two bickering lads.

"What's up, boys?" she greeted. She couldn't help but feel as if she was interrupting a conversation of great importance.

Tamlen made his case first. "Fenarel keeps saying he saw a darkspawn, but I keep saying those monsters don't exist."

"It looked just like what Hahren Paivel described!" Fenarel said. "Come on, Vaela, you think darkspawn are real, don't you?"

Vaela often wondered the same thing about Darkspawn. Were they real? Or just stories the Hahren made up to keep the three young elves from misbehaving? "Hmm… where did you see the darkspawn?"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're buying this story!"

"Well-" before Vaela could respond, Keeper Marethari was already behind her.

"Firstly, yes darkspawn are real. Secondly, weren't you supposed to stay somewhere I could find you?" Marethari wondered what kind of excuse Vaela would come up with this time.

"Umm… you and Mamae had been talking for so long, and I got bored," the small elf answered honestly.

Marethari appeared pleased with this surprisingly honest answer from her. "It's very important I speak with you privately, Vaela," Keeper said firmly, but warmly.

Back in Marethari's aravel, the Keeper had a few questions for the young girl whose answers would decide both their futures.

"Do you know why you're here today, da'len?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, of course not, da'len. I only wish to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?"

"I guess so. But why was Mamae so upset earlier?"

"She just loves you very much, da'len. She worries about you, that's all. Look, just a few questions and you can go, okay?"

Vaela nodded in understanding.

"Have you ever scraped your knee, da'len?"

"Yeah! It hurt a lot, but Mamae made it better with some ointment."

"It didn't heal by itself?"

Vaela shook her head no. "Nuh-uh, Mamae made it better. She's the best doctor in the world!" Vaela declared matter-of-factly.

"Have you ever seen anything set on fire?"

"You mean, like the fire in the middle of camp? For story time, I guess."

"Have you ever… wanted to set something on fire?"

Vaela was visibly uncomfortable by this point. Marethari had yet to decide if it was because she was getting closer to the girl's secret powers or if the questions scared her.

"I… I don't know, Keeper. Ca- can we stop? Please?"

"Yes, of course. Go out and play with your friends, da'len."

Moments later, the young Mahariel sprinted away from the aravel and the Keeper soon followed. Ashalle stood nearby waiting for Marethari.

"Well? What happened?" she asked.

"Your daughter," Keeper Marethari began, "has absolutely no magical talent whatsoever."

"Then… she is mine."

"Yes, of course. We'll still need to find a First, though."

"I'm sure the Creators will bless us with one soon, Keeper."

"Hmph, try not to sound so excited… it was only the future of our clan at stake." Marethari responded.

"I'm relieved. What mother wouldn't be?"


	4. My Sister

_A/N: Don't anything in this story, except the computer I typed it on._

Chapter 4: My Sister

Two years after Marethari found out the young Vaela Mahariel wasn't a mage, the Sabrae clan finally ran into a clan with more mages than they knew what to do with.

Marethari and the Keeper of the Azalea clan reached an agreement for taking one of their mages into the care of the Sabrae.

"I hadn't heard that Keeper Mahariel had died. He was a good man, Marethari. The Dalish are in a worse position without his leadership. Hopefully, you impart upon Merrill what you learned from Mahariel."

Marethari nodded. "Thank you for this. You needn't worry about Merrill, she'll be safe with us."

The Sabrae clan's newly christened hyperactive, knuckleheaded hunters treated the day as though it were any other, although Vaela, Tamlen, and Fenarel did notice something odd about the adults.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Tamlen asked.

"Waiting for Marethari to return from her meeting with that other clan," Fenarel said, yawning.

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about. Just sit back and enjoy the day off, Tamlen." Vaela said lounging under a tree, cloud-gazing.

Minutes later, cheering erupted at the edge of the camp. Vaela shot up and rallied her friends. "You guys hear that? It could be a monster or something! Maybe a darkspawn! If we beat it, we can prove ourselves to everyone!"

Tamlen agreed excitedly. "Yeah! Let's do this! We'll save everyone!"

As the three young elves grew closer to the commotion, they realized there was no monster to defeat. The clan was celebrating something, instead. "What's the big deal?" Fenarel asked, shoving his way through the crowd.

The Keeper returned with an apprentice in tow, her First. The crowd parted for the two, except for our young heroes, and Marethari approached them, smiling. "I'm glad I found you three," the Keeper said.

Tamlen was confused by the entire situation. "Who's that? Why's everybody yelling?" Fenarel and Vaela were nodding in agreement with the questions.

"This," Marethari began, guiding Merrill to the three hunters, "is Merrill. My apprentice."

"Hi," the small elf said, quietly.

The four elves exchanged introductions and as the crowd and excitement dispersed only Vaela and Merrill remained.

"Aren't your parents worried about you?" Vaela asked bluntly.

Merrill seemed saddened by the question. "I- my parents died after I was born. I don't have a family," she said.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Vaela quietly said, embarrassed by her question. Seconds later, she flashed a smile and held out her hand. "Between you and me, I'm really happy you're here. We needed another girl around this place," Vaela joked. "And, I don't know… maybe we'll even become sisters."


	5. The Champion

_A/N: Haaaaaaaaaawke!_

Chapter 5: The Champion

Vaela Mahariel stood in front of Lothering's statue of the Hero of Ferelden – a statue dedicated to her. Clad in Grey Warden armor with her face covered by a hood, she felt comfortable enough in this disguise. She knew her mission- why she was in Lothering. She certainly went over the details enough times in her head to understand every aspect of her mission, fully and completely.

Nathaniel and come to her chambers in the dead of night. He knew she was reeling from the news about her clan… Nathaniel had to have a good reason for this.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Bethany," he started. "Anders didn't fight your clan… or at least he wasn't alone when he did."

Vaela didn't know what to feel when she heard that. Anders was her friend and knew about the Sabrae clan, so she was relieved to hear he wasn't the cause of her clan's destruction, but this meant there were other assailants that escaped unpunished. Anders was dead, killed by the Champion of Kirkwall. Who else was on Sundermount when her clan was wiped out?

"The Champion of Kirkwall, Bethany's older brother, a dwarf, and… someone else was there too."

"Someone else?"

"I don't know how to say this… but she wore the Sabrae emblem on her clothing. I wasn't close enough to give you an exact description, but… she was a mage."

A mage? The Sabrae clan was small. There were only two mages that she knew of. But… she had seen something in an earlier report about Hawke... he traveled with… an elven blood mage? And she was member of the Sabrae? Marethari would never have tolerated blood magic in the clan. Consorting with demons was unthinkable.

"Commander," he said, "look, you can put the pieces together. But if you ask me, from what I know of your clan, I'd start looking for Merrill."

Vaela lost her balance when she heard Merrill's name in the context. Not Merrill. It couldn't have been Merrill. Why would she have done this? Blood magic? The wholesale butchering of their clan? Merrill _couldn't_ have done this.

"Bethany was in Kirkwall for at least a year before she joined us, and she's visited Kirkwall more than a handful of times. Ask her about her brother's friends. See if Merrill was among them."

"Nathaniel…" the Hero of Ferelden whispered. "I can't…"

"You can. I'll be right there with you. We'll figure this out."

Merrill was alive. She traveled with Anders and the Champion of Kirkwall. The Champion killed Anders and fled the Free Marches on a pirate ship. Bethany confirmed that Merrill left her clan because of a disagreement over blood magic. Keeper Marethari would never have allowed blood magic. Was Merrill really capable of this? At this point, it didn't really matter. The Warden's blood came to a boil, and she went to Lothering, Hawke's Ferelden home, hoping to spill her enemies'. No back up, no knowledge of the Champion's or his companions' powers. Still, she would be ready for him and whoever else got in her way.

"Lovely statue, isn't it?" a human man wearing a straw hat and black robe adorned with red cloud designs stood next to the Warden. "The Hero of Ferelden, conqueror of the Blight… strong, beautiful, is there anything behind her reach?" Vaela remained silent. "She saved this place, dirty, muddy, brown Lothering. It hasn't changed since I left ten years ago."

It was a long shot, but Vaela's ears perked up when she heard this stranger had left Lothering during the Blight. Bethany said that her family left Lothering and took a ship from Gwaren to the Free Marches. "You left during the Blight?" she asked.

"Yeah, my family and I went to Kirkwall. And that's the start of an even longer story," the man chuckled to himself. "By the look of that strange outfit, you must be one of those Grey Wardens. I've come across a few in my travels. Strange bunch, no offense."

Vaela sized up this stranger out of the corner of her eye. "Did you know," taking a guess at this man's identity, "that the Champion of Kirkwall lived here, of all places?"

"You don't say? Small world, I suppose," the man as his hand reached across his back to grab the handle of a sword.

"Good day, ser."

"Same to you, Warden."

Hours later as the man and a similarly dressed companion traveled along the Imperial Highway in the direction of Redcliffe, their pace changed.

"Hawke," a woman's voice said with a touch of concern.

"I know," the man said acknowledging the danger they were in.

Daggers came flying from behind at them. When they turned around, they saw no one.

"Hawke!" the woman exclaimed when she saw a Grey Warden blocking their path.

"So… you're Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall?" the Warden asked.

Removing their straw hats, the man and woman revealed themselves to the Warden. "Yeah, I'm Hawke. Look, I'm done with the wardens. Corypheus is your problem now."

"That's not why I'm here, Hawke."

"Hmm? We've met before, haven't we? In Lothering, that was you."

The Warden took down her hood and woman that matched the exact image of the Hero of Ferelden stood before them.

"You!? You're-"

"Vaela Mahariel. Of the Sabrae clan."


	6. My Name

_A/N: Flashback chapter. Enjoy. Bioware still owns Dragon Age btw._

Chapter 6: My Name

It was an arlathvenn, the gathering of the clans. The Sabrae were always the smallest clan that arrived, and thus, always the clan that brought the least elven artifacts and manuscripts from their Dalish people's past glory. And this was in addition to the Sabrae's last Keeper, Mahariel, being ardent supporter of improving relations with the humans. The sentiment wasn't always spoken of publicly, but many of the other clans always felt that the Sabrae deserved whatever ills fell upon them.

The Sabrae faced passive aggressiveness every year they participated in the arlathvenn. The children were bullied, the adults were treated as lesser elves, and it was just a generally unpleasant experience. No one hated this time of the year more than Vaela Mahariel. Out of respect for everyone involved, Vaela's parentage was kept secret from here. Still, Keeper Marethari always worried about the young elf particularly during the arlathvenn.

A commotion erupted near the halla stable. Some elven children had gotten into a fight. Someone called Tamlen a piece of Sabrae garbage and Vaela knocked the kid out instantly. The kid's friends joined in and a melee broke out. The adults broke the fight up and asked who started it. The blame was of course placed on the smaller Sabrae clan.

"Those damn Sabrae… always starting trouble."  
>"They fight our people, but want to work with the humans, pathetic."<br>"What are they teaching those children over there?"

Vaela had finally heard enough. "That's it! My name's Vaela Mahariel! And some day I'm gonna be the greatest hero we've ever had! And… you're all going to beg me, beg us, to lead your sorry clans! We'll finally be treated with some respect! Like your equals! Believe it!"

Tamlen, Fenarel, and Merrill rose up to stand beside her in front of the other clans. "Yeah! Even if we are the smallest, the Sabrae clan's gonna be the strongest around!" Tamlen declared.

Even the normally cool and calm Fenarel was swept up by the emotion of Vaela's speech. "Hmph… yeah, we're the Sabrae. And we don't need your second-rate clans dragging us down anyway. We're gonna be just fine without you losers."

"You keep clutching at the past, we'll create the future," Merrill said.

The crowd was stunned by these four elves: fierce, loyal, unrelenting in the face of impossible odds. Maybe these Sabrae were doing something right with the future of the Dalish after all.

"Did she say her name was Mahariel?"  
>"She looks just like him."<br>"She has her old man's guts, I'll say that."  
>"Keeper Mahariel would've said the same thing with that same look on his face."<p>

"Alright, children," Keeper Marethari said. "That's enough." Before the four young elves could protest, the Keeper gave them a warm, reassuring smile.

"I'm proud of you. Now, let's go home."


	7. The Warden vs The Champion

_A/N: I hope no walks away from this chapter thinking I favored one character over the other. I think I did a good job of keeping them equal in this match. Bioware still owns everything… in case you were wondering._

Chapter 7: The Hero of Ferelden vs the Champion of Kirkwall

"What's the big idea?" Hawke asked. "What's with the knife-throwing?"

Almost offended by the questin, Vaela scoffed. "I'm sure this isn't the first time a Dalish has attacked you."

Hawke's eyes grew wide when he heard the mention about the Dalish. Hawke and the Pirate Queen, Isabela, both drew their weapons.

"Look," Hawke began, "it didn't happen the way you think it did."

Vaela chuckled to herself. "Look at the both of you… are you afraid of me?" Deafening silence filled the air. The tension was almost overwhelming. "I'm not here to kill you."

"Good, because you couldn't kill us anyway."

A smile crept upon the Warden's face. "I'm not even here to fight you. I only want to know one thing: where is she?"

"Who?"

"Merrill."

"Why do you want to know?"

"You know damn well why!"

"Like I said, it didn't the happen the way you might think."

"Hawke… Isabela… I'm only giving you this one opportunity to tell me where she is and walk away."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

"Hmph." Hawke was grinning like a child in a sweets shop, it'd been a while since he had a good fight. "I've got this," he told Isabela confidently.

Vaela reached behind her back and threw a dagger at Hawke who made no effort to dodge the attack. The Mantle of the Champion armor withstood the blow although the Warden dashed right at him, following her dagger.

Sword and blade clashed as the Champion and the Warden stood deadlocked in the middle of the highway. With her free hand, the Warden got in a clean hit when her fist connected with Hawke's face.

As he was reeling Vaela continued her assault, slashing forward with her dagger. Already off balance, Hawke could only attempt to dodge. When finally one of her blows connected, Hawke saw an opening. The Champion's armor was simply not going to break under the weight of the Warden's attacks. In the moment between the attack connecting, and Vaela's hesitation after failing to harm the Champion, Hawke slammed his weapon into the ground causing a tremor.

The mini earthquake threw the Warden off-balance and Hawke was finally able to go on the offensive. Hawke charged at her and swung his sword in a large, sweeping arc. Despite dodging the full force of the attack, the front of her armor was left with a deep gash.

Vaela dropped to a knee, struggling for air. "Damn it," she thought. "What's happening? He didn't even touch me!"

"I see you've noticed," Hawke said jokingly. "I call that one 'Whirlwind'. Even if you do manage to avoid my sword, the air itself becomes an extension of my weapon."

"You're good… but you let your guard down," Vaela said almost tauntingly as she seemed to disappear.

"Wh-what?!" Hawke yelled.  
>"Hawke! Watch out!" Isabela yelled.<p>

In an instant, the chest piece of Hawke's armor was ripped to shreds. Vaela appeared behind him, with two new and enchanted daggers in hand. The combatants turned and faced each other.

"You disappeared!" Hawke said in disbelief.

"No," Vaela responded, "I flickered."

"It doesn't matter whatyou call it ! This ends here!" Hawke yelled before focusing holy energy into his left hand.

Valea joined her Twinblades together as if they were one sword. After taking a glance at Isabela to see if she were going to interfere, The Warden and the Champion chargerd at each other.

"Holy Smite!"

"Heartseeker!"

A blinding light enveloped the opponents and both were sent flying from the crash.

"Hawke!" Isabela yelled as she ran towards the warrior. "Please… wake up, Hawke."

"Ungh…." Hawke stirred. "What… happened?"

"You were both sent flying!" Isabela answered.

Hawke took a look at the Warden, wondering if she was even alive.

"I wouldn't worry about her. She's tough, and I trained her, you know," Isabela bragged. "Still, we should get going. You can't fight in this condition."

"You're right… let's go."

Isabela helped Hawke to his feet and they left the Warden alone on the highway, hoping someone else would take care of her.


	8. I am Alone

_DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own any of the characters, settings, names, places, or anything in this story, really. I'm just a fan._

Chapter 8: I am Alone

Another year, another arlathvenn. Each gathering was different, this one so particularly so. Each year the turnover in clan attendance was pronounced. One one hand, it was nice to know there were so many Dalish out there, but on the other it was hard not to miss friends from years' past.

Vaela, now fifteen years old, had reached a certain level of notoriety among other clans. Her own clan, the Sabrae, had already asked other clans to refrain from speaking about her parents around her. However, the whispers surrounding her birth grew louder every year, especially with her looking and sounding more and more like her father. There was one clan, though, that noticed glaring similarities to her birth mother.

"Keeper Marethari, may we speak privately?" Keeper Azulon of the Daedra clan asked Marethari.

"Yes, of course, Azulon. What is it you need?"

"That girl, Vaela, is she the one with no parents?"

Marethari took offense to Vaela being defined by her orphan-hood, but she remained cordial. "Yes, she is. Why do you ask?"

"Her father is dead, but he didn't have any other relatives, did he?"

"You're not wrong, but I would imagine that Keeper Mahariel, Creators bless him, saw the Sabrae clan as his family."

"But you surely you would agree blood runs deeper than clan?"

Marethari raised her eyebrows. What was Azulon's point? What was he after?

"I'm just wondering," he began, "why is it this child was kept from her rightful clan once her father died?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You met Svana, Marethari. You know that Mahariel stole her from our clan when they married."

"That's interesting, I seem to remember the Daedra cutting off all ties with her when she married the Keeper."

"While I'm sure that you believe that, Marethari, the fact remains that Svana's brother is quite upset that you've hidden his niece and only blood relative from her people. Her true clan."

Marethari was taken completely by surprise with this news. Svana's brother? Vaela's uncle? By blood, Vaela was a part of the Daedra clan.

"We've come to take back what is rightfully ours. Vaela is one of our own, and we will have. She leaves the arlathvenn with us."

"Vaela's spent her entire life with us, and you aren't taking her away. Not over my dead body."

"Hmph… be careful, Marethari. The Daedra's reputation has been earned."

The two agreed to continue their discussion in the evening with Ashalle and Rohan, Vaela's uncle, in tow.

The arlathvenn was never too important to Vaela, her feelings unchanged since last year. She was a hunter, a good one. Clans gathering o share artifacts and stories of the past never appealed to her, which is why this year, as in every other year, she always managed to sneak away from the festivities whenever she wanted to relax or catch some sleep.

The sun was setting as she strolled through the Sabrae camp, heading towards her favorite tree. Tamlen told her to meet him under the tree today. "He was so nervous when we spoke," she thought. "I wonder what he wants to talk about."

As she passed Keeper Marethari's aravel, she noticed a light. Figuring that she'd ask if Merrill wanted to come along, Vaela stopped when she heard a heated discussion taking place inside. The details were fuzzy, but she knew the argument was about her.

"I am her uncle, the closest person to her real family she has left!"

"I raised her, I fed her, I took care of her when she was sick, and I held her when she cried!"

"You and your damned clan stole her from us the same way Mahariel stole Svana, her mother! Her _real_ mother!"

"I _am_ her real mother!"

Keeper Azulon scoffed. "I'm going to interject here, you're many things, Ashalle, but you will never be her real mother."

Vaela's eyes widened, her heartbeat quickened, and her insides were tossing and turning. After that last bit, she let out a noticeable gasp.

"Wait, someone's here," Marethari noticed. "Who's there? Come on, show yourself."

"Is it true?" Vaela responded.

The room fell silent, which was all the confirmation the teenager needed.

"Mamae, is it true?" she repeated.

"Vaela, just listen to me-"

Vaela bolted from the aravel and ran as fast as she could, faster than she'd ever run before. What took fifteen years to build was crushed instantly. She needed to be far away from here: the arlathvenn and the Sabrae. Tamlen saw her running towards him, but before he could say anything, she was gone.

"Something's wrong," Tamlen thought to himself. He'd never seen Vaela so upset in his life. He gave chase, calling for in the forest she ran off to. They were best friends, but Vaela didn't want to be found. Tamlen knew she wouldn't leave him, and he refused to abandon her to be left alone in this darkness.

He called her name, but there was no response. Again he called for her, and again he was only met with silence. When he called her name for a third time, she screamed at him to go away.

"If you wanted me to give up," Tamlen responded, "you shouldn't have said anything, lethallin."

The sound of her voice had guided him through the darkness and he found her, resting high above the ground in the tree branches.

"Vaela," he whispered upon discovering his friend holding her face between her knees, hiding her face covered in tears. "What's wrong?"

"I'm all alone…" she whispered in response.

_A/N: Them feels. I think we all just want to give Vaela a hug at this point, right? Near the halfway point, so hold on to your hats. It's gets bumpy._


	9. Nothing Left to Lose

_DISCLAIMER: Bioware owns everything._

Chapter 9: Nothing Left to Lose

Vaela woke up in a bedroom that, at first, seemed unfamiliar to her. A comfortable bed, decorated walls, countless books, and even a nice fireplace were all present, easing her back into the world of the living.

"Ugh, where am I?" the Warden thought aloud.

"Denerim, of course," a regal voice answered.

Startled, Vaela shot out of the bed with lightning quickness to face the one who greeted her.

"Wait… Queen Anora?" Vaela wondered after laying her eyes on the human woman standing in front of her.

"It's been a long time, Warden. You never visit anymore."

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is-"

"You were hurt. Badly," Anora interrupted. "If Alistair hadn't been touring the country…." The queen's voice trailed off, not wanting to imagine the consequences.

The Hero of Ferelden sat back down on the bed contemplating what she just heard. Hurt? Badly? Did Hawke get away? He must have or Anora would have said something. And what's this about Alistair? She hadn't spoken to him in months. The last thing she heard of him was Alistair and Sten came to blows in Par Vollen.

"Alistair found me? He's back in Ferelden, then?"

"Yes, he's worried about you. You two should speak soon."

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Where is he?"

"Somewhere in this castle, I'm sure. Check the balconies, he likes to look at the whole of Denerim from there."

"Thank you, Anora." Vaela got off the bed and reached out for her friend. "It was nice seeing you," she said as they hugged.

"Come back soon," Anora insisted.

Vaela made her way through the royal palace, everything appearing to be the same as the last time she walked through these halls. Why hadn't she visited Alistair, she wondered. She quickly remembered the answer, of course. The pain of losing all her loved ones was too much to bear. The Warden kept whoever was left at arms' length, pushing them away from her heart.

An orphan from the day she was born, Vaela was born with nothing. She came to think that was how she would die as well. When Tamlen died and she was cast out of her clan, she ran into more friends, a new clan of sorts. For one reason or another, they all left her side eventually. Vigil's Keep remained and Alistair was still in Denerim, but maintaining those bonds only to see them severed would have killed her, so the Warden avoided them whenever she could.

Walking through the Palace reminded her of Loghain and the Blight. "It's wonder we came out of that one piece," the Warden thought. She couldn't help but laugh at how bright-eyed and optimistic her eighteen year old self was after slaying the Archdemon. "I never thought things would change so drastically, so quickly."

When she finally reached the balcony, Vaela was greeted by a night sky decorated with shining stars and the sight of her best friend and fellow Grey Warden, King Alistair.

"Hey," she said quietly as she walked to his side.

"You're alright!" Alistair yelled with his trademark enthusiasm. "Don't make a habit of being left unconscious on the side of the road, ok?" he quipped.

Vaela scoffed. His charm didn't work the way it used to.

"What were you doing out there, anyway?" the King asked.

The elven Warden took a few moments to think about how she wanted to answer. "I was… in a fight," she eventually answered.

Alistair raised an eyebrow, obviously not satisfied with that answer. "I know _that_. But with who? And why? Who could've beaten you like that?"

Vaela shrugged. "The Champion of Kirkwall, Hawke."

"Hawke?! Why were you fighting him?!"

"It's personal," Vaela answered as she took a few steps away from Alistair, increasing the distance between them.

Silence filled the air. "Vaela, come on. What's up? Talk to me." Alistair pleaded.

"All you need to need to know is that this world is going to be without a Champion if I don't find what I'm looking for," Vaela said, alluding to her search for Merrill.

There was nothing else to say. No word could fill the void.

"I… I don't-" Alistair stammered.

"Don't say anything. I'm leaving," Vaela said as she began to walk away.

"Just wait a minute, okay?!" Alistair yelled, clearly frustrated by his friend's behavior. "He left you for dead on the road just a few days ago and you want a rematch?!"

"I took him lightly the first time. I didn't even use Starfang or Vigilance. Next time, there's no way I'll lose her," she responded confidently.

"This isn't about winning and losing! He's going to kill you if you fight him again! I don't know what you're going through, right now, but-"

"Stop right there," Vaela said. "You don't know what I'm going through so don't pretend to know what's best for me."

Alistair saw a fire in her eyes he had never seen before. They distinctly reminded him of a darkspawn's. "For as long as I've known you," Alistair began, "you've never been so bloodthirsty. But now you're ready to throw your life away in a battle with Hawke?! Why? What's changed?!"

"Everything. There's nothing left to lose, nothing left to hang onto but this anger."

…

"Goodbye, Alistair."

_A/N: Pretty much all action from here on out._


	10. Home

_DISCLAIMER: Does this thing need to be on top of every chapter? Bioware still owns everything. I mean, except EA. EA owns Bioware. That's how that works, isn't it?_

Chapter 10: Home

Tamlen and Vaela returned to the Sabrae clan's campsite with Ashalle draped over Tamlen's shoulders, wounded badly. The Daedra clan had a dark reputation among even the Dalish, but no one thought they were capable of this. When Vaela ran away, the Daedra and the Sabrae both sent their hunters out in search of her, but Keeper Azulon had ulterior motives. The marching orders as the Daedra understood them were to, of course, search for and retrieve Vaela, but also secretly neutralize the threat Ashalle posed to them if she were encountered alone in the forest. Ashalle was skilled, but the Daedra were known for their brutal nature.

Hours earlier Tamlen agreed to let Vaela choose her own path as they walked in two opposite directions. Tamlen, returning the clan, silently made peace with the idea that he'd never see his best friend again until he heard her scream for his help deeper in the forest.

"Tamlen!" Vaela screamed hoping her friend would still be able to hear her. "Tamlen!" she repeated.

"Vaela!"  
>"Tamlen!"<p>

"What happened, Vaela?!"

"Tamlen, it's Ashalle she's- I- something's wrong- I don't know-" Vaela was hysterical.

What was Ashalle doing out here, Tamlen thought. "She must've been looking for you," Tamlen blurted out without thinking.

"I know," Vaela sobbed. "This is my fault."

"No, it's not. Look, I'll bring her back and the Keeper can heal her."

"Tamlen, I want to come with you…"

"Are you sure?"

"Mamae… Ashalle means everything to me. I need to be there for her. I want to come home."

When Tamlen looked at Vaela he saw fear, anger, and pain in her eyes. She was always so confident and headstrong before. Had this day broken her? The truth of her parentage, the clan's lie, and now this? Could Vaela ever recover, even if Ashalle did not?

Vaela wasn't lying when she said Ashalle meant everything to her. Nothing could change what they've shared together, could it? Mother or not, Ashalle was always there for her for any matter, big or small. And now, in her greatest moment of despair Ashalle south to take the pain away from her child, as she always had.

What hurt the most was knowing that Ashalle's love for her might have cost her life.

"Tamlen," she whispered barely audibly, "we have to save her."

Tamlen nodded, "Let's go home. All of us."

_A/N: I'm not gonna lie, I didn't like this chapter but this subplot needed an ending, I think. I just really wanted to get back to the present._


	11. The Rematch

_DISCLAIMER: Bioware owns Dragon Age. I just write about it._

Chapter 11: The Rematch

She had been watching them for some time, hidden in the snow. Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, and the Pirate Queen Isabela had left Redcliffe, heading towards the Waking Sea, past the Frostback Mountains.

"That's where I'll get them," Vaela figured. The terrain, the weather, and even the numbers would soon be in her favor. "There's no way I'll lose this time."

"Isabela…" Hawke's voice trailed off, sensing a newcomer's arrival.

The pirate, focusing on keeping herself warm, ignored Hawke's warning. Seconds later, daggers would fly towards the duo, from seemingly all directions.

"Isabela!"

"Heartseeker!"

Vaela's plan worked. Isabela, though unharmed, was pinned against a tree and neutralized while Hawke had just been impaled. The Warden would finally hear everything she needed to know. Or… that's what she expected would happen, anyway.

"Now then!" The Hero of Ferelden drove her lightning enchanted Twinblade deeper into the Champion's armor. "You'll tell me everything!"

"Damn," Hawke thought. He reacted quickly enough during the surprise attack to grab the Warden's blades before hey pierced his skin, but there was no denying the Mantle of the Champion wouldn't be able to take many more direct hits. "I'll have to act quickly."

In an instant Hawke focused a large concentration of holy energy into his free hand. "Holy Smite!" Before Hawke's signature attack connected, the Warden suddenly released the daggers being driven through Hawke's armor and backflipped away.

Snow continued to fall. The Free Marches didn't have much snow, Hawke wasn't used to fighting in these conditions at this altitude. He threw the Warden's daggers away and addressed her. "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

The Warden only responded with a single name: "Merrill."

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." Hawke muttered under his breath. Hawke charged at the Hero of Ferelden, who was much more suited to fighting in these cold temperatures.

"He's exhausted," Isabela thought to herself. "If he could just grab my blades…"

Before leaving Kirkwall, Isabela asked Sandal and Bethany to work on an enchantment for her daggers and armor. She wanted something that would make her faster than ever before, something that would always keep her at Hawke's side.

Without her weapons, the only offense the Grey Warden could muster was a good defense. She correctly guessed that Hawke's body wouldn't be able to adjust fighting in these conditions. "Only a matter of time, now," she thought.

Hawke knew that he'd run out of stamina soon, he needed to free Isabela somehow. He remembered Isabela mentioning something about her enchantments, but he couldn't remember how they worked. "Of course, it's all moot if I can't distract the crazy Dalish girl long enough to use those damn daggers," he thought.

After quickly scanning the area, he finally found the pair of blades trying to hide amongst the snow. "There they are!" Hawke thought, finally finding the key to victory, as it were. The Champion leapt into the air and slammed his sword into the ground, causing a minor tremor that forced Vaela into the air. "Now!" Hawke yelled as reached for Isabela's daggers and threw them at the Warden as she fell to the ground.

Undaunted, the Warden revealed another ability: Ghost, which let melt into the shadows, becoming completely impervious to any physical attacks. She laughed as the dagger phased right through her.

"Damn!" Hawke shouted.

With her signature smirk across her lips, Isabela only said "Perfect," before she vanished.

"Behind you!" she shouted at the Warden.

When the Warden looked over to where Isabela had been pinned and saw that she was gone, the gravity of the moment was truly felt. When she turned to face the pirate, she was struck by Isabela's backhand. The newly freed pirate seized the opportunity to pull the daggers out of the tree and was finally able to attack the Warden directly.

Immediately after recovering from Isabela's backhand, Vaela's cheek was slashed by the Pirate Queen. Isabela's speed was such that Vaela found herself outmatched by the self-proclaimed greatest duelist in the world.

The end for the Warden seemed near until the forest itself came to her aid and restrained Isabela. Hawke took up his sword and ran over to assist his companion before he came under fire from an unknown assailant. Arrows rained down from the sky near Hawke, who could only cover himself for protection.

"Hawke!" Isabela yelled. With as much strength as she could muster, she threw one of her daggers need Hawke's feet and instantly reappeared beside him as she had done before.

"Have I told you much I love those enchantments of yours?" Hawke asked.

"You could tell me a little more often, I think." Isabela responded.

"They're powerful," the Warden thought. "More powerful than I ever imagined. Even if the others have finally arrived…"

Hawke and Isabela stood back-to-back, Hawke facing the Warden while Isabela faced whoever would emerge from the shadows of the forest.

Hawke and the Warden stared each other down before they summoned their signature weapons.

"…I'll need to go all out!"

Starfang appeared in the Warden's hands while the Hawke's Key was summoned to aid the Champion.

_A/N: I'm sure you were all waiting for round 2. If you haven't noticed, I like relying on the game mechanics when I'm writing these fights. I think it worked well here._


	12. Exile

_DISCLAIMER: Bioware owns Dragon Age. But I'll buy Inquisition on November 18._

Chapter 12: Exile

Vaela, Fenarel, and Merrill returned with the human Grey Warden following closely. Tamlen wasn't found and according to the human, he was already dead. Tamlen and Vaela had been exploring a cave together where they found a mirror. Vaela couldn't remember what had happened next, but Tamlen was gone and the clan's hunters were out searching for him.

Keeper Marethari awaited the party at the entrance of the camp. "Dare I ask of Tamlen?" she inquired.

"The human says we won't find him," Fenarel responded. After a brief pause he added, "Tamlen is dead."

"I… see. Merrill, tell our hunters to watch out for any nearby darkspawn. Vaela, Duncan and I will be discussing your cure in my aravel. Seek us out when we are done, and we'll tell you what we've learned."

Only Fenarel and Vaela remained. "Hey, do you want to talk? About anything that's happened?" Fenarel asked, concerned for his friend.

Vaela didn't initially respond. She wasn't purposely ignoring him, but she was just lost in her own thoughts. What could she have done differently? Why Tamlen and not her? Why didn't she stop him from entering the cave? Touching the mirror?

"Hey!" Fenarel finally caught her attention. "What do you think will happen with your cure? Why is it so secretive?"

Vaela only shrugged. "I don't know Tam-… Fen."

Vaela walked over to hers and Ashalle's aravel. She needed to be told that everything would be all right.

"Ashalle?" she called out.

"Da'len? By the Creators, it's so good to see you well! I was so worried about you!" They embraced but Ashalle could tell that something was wrong. "Da'len…" her voice trailed off when she remembered Tamlen had gone missing. "Did you find-"

"No," Vaela answered, voice breaking.

"Shh." Ashalle whispered, holding on to her adopted daughter. "Everything is going to be okay."

Hours later Keeper Marethari and the Grey Warden Duncan emerged from the Keeper's aravel and called for a meeting with Vaela, who was accompanied by Ashalle.

"Your Keeper and I have spoken," Duncan began, "and we've come to an arrangement that concerns you. My order is in need of help, and you are in need of a cure. It's my hope that you will join me when I leave. The Grey Wardens could use you."

"What? Absolutely not!" Ashalle responded, shocked the Keeper would ever agree to such an arrangement.

"I can't just leave my clan!" Vaela protested.

"And we would not simply send you away, but this is necessary, da'len." Marethari insisted.

Duncan agreed. "The darkspawn taint that runs through your veins will eventually kill you. But, the Grey Wardens have a cure."

"Why couldn't you give her the cure here?" Ashalle demanded to know.

"She must join the Wardens, if she is to have the cure. There is no other way." Duncan calmly responded.

"You're sending me away?" Vaela asked, clearly hurt by the Keeper's proposed solution.

"The Blight is coming and soon there won't be anywhere in this world their taint does not corrupt. Long ago, the Dalish joined the humans and dwarves as Grey Wardens to fight the darkspawn. To be chosen to fight amongst their numbers is an honor," the Keeper explained.

"A few hours ago you said the Blight was a human concern! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Circumstances have changed, da'len."

"This all I've ever known! This is my home!

Duncan took over again. "A home the darkspawn will destroy. By doing this, you can save yourself and protect your clan."

"I cannot express my sadness at sending one of our own daughters off into such danger, away from the clan that loves her. But if this what the Creators intend for you, da'len, meet your destiny with your head held high. You always be Dalish. Never forget that."

Vaela could feel her heart breaking and the tears welling up in her eyes. "Please," she begged, "do not cast me away…"

"I am sorry, Vaela."

Duncan, frustrated by her resistance, finally interjected. "You leave me no choice. I'm invoking the Right of Conscription."

"And I witness and acknowledge your invocation, Duncan."

"How could you do this?" Ashalle asked.

"Some things are beyond even my power, Ashalle. If I could save Vaela, I would. I'm sorry it's come to this." The Keeper addressed Vaela one last time, "I know you'll do your clan proud, da'len. Take this ring. It's your heritage and will-"

Vaela slapped the Keepers's hand away from her, sending the ring into the dirt, and stormed off towards aravel.

Duncan picked the ring up from the dirt and placed it in his pocket after the elves dispersed. Later, he approached Vaela in her tent, "Excuse me? Vaela? Your clan is preparing a funeral for your friend. We can stay until-"

"No. I'm done with this place. Let's just go."

The Warden and his recruit reached the edge of the forest before they were confronted by Merrill.

"Not even a goodbye?" she asked.

"What are you doing here, Merrill?"

"I wanted to see you, lethallin… You're really leaving?"

"There's nothing I can do, Merrill. The clan wants me gone."

"Can I-"

"No. I'm going alone. And I wouldn't want any of you to come with me anyway." That last line hurt both elves. Vaela regretted it as soon as the last word left her lips. Merrill began to walk back towards the clan.

"Merrill… I love you. And I don't want to do this, but I have to."

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise."

_A/N: The Dalish origin story. If I had to rank them I'm going Human noble Dalish elf City elf Dwarves Mages. What about you?_


	13. The Rematch pt2

_DISCLAIMER: Bioware owns everything._

Chapter 13: The Rematch pt.2

Hawke and Isabela stood back-to-back facing their foes. The Champion, armed with the legendary Hawke Key stared down the Hero of Ferelden, brandishing the weapon of the stars, Starfang. Isabela did not have to wait long for her two opponents to reveal themselves. Nathaniel emerged from the shadows of the forest and Velanna showed herself atop the trees.

"Tch, more Grey Wardens?" Isabela asked.

"Three times zero is still zero," Hawke responded.

"That's tough talk coming from someone who can barely stand," Nathaniel quipped.

"Hmm? I know you…," Hawke said.

"We met in the Deep Roads. Before you killed Anders."

"There must be something in that darkspawn blood you've all been drinking. Crazy runs in the Grey Warden veins."

"Enough!" the Hero of Ferelden yelled. "Where is she? Where is Merrill?"

"I'm not giving up my friend so that you can kill her!" Hawke spat back.

"This is pointless, Commander. Let's just kill them and her ourselves." Velanna insisted.

"So be it," said Vaela before she and Hawke charged at each other , leaving Isabela to fight Nathaniel and Velanna.

While engaged, Vaela began taunting Hawke. "You don't honestly think she stands a chance?"

Hawke only smiled. "That's funny… I was going to ask you the same thing!"

"Velanna," Nathaniel called out. "Back me up." He charged at Isabela, who threw a flask on the ground. Before he could react Nathaniel was caught in a fatiguing fog that sapped his stamina and speed.

"Nathaniel!" Velanna cried out before she summoned a gust of wind to blow away the fog. Nathaniel was alright, albeit brought to his knees.

"You'll have to be faster than that!" Isabela playfully yelled from behind Velanna before shoving her off the tree branch. Velanna was able to soften the fall by manipulating the earth beneath her.

"How did she…?" Velanna asked, mystified by Isabela's speed.

"Look," Nathaniel pointed out Isabela's daggers. "If I were to guess, I'd say her daggers are enchanted with some powerful magic. Her armor too, by the looks of it. The same thing happened when she fought the Warden: disappearing and reappearing next to her weapons whenever they were thrown. She'd travel extreme differences in the blink of an eye," he concluded.

"So what do we do?" Velanna asked.

"We separate her from her weapons. When she throws her daggers, send them flying away from us. She won't be able to sneak up on us again."

"I only have so much mana…"

"I never said it would be easy…"

The battle between the Warden and Hawke raged on. Hawke seemed stronger and faster than before, which itself wasn't a problem but there was something else going on. The Hawke's Key was stronger than Starfang and it showed.

"Damn it!" Vaela thought, "Starfang isn't strong enough!" With every passing moment, both warriors knew this would end quicker than either anticipate if something was done soon. Vaela had been on the run from the beginning, and eventually Starfang would crumble away.

"I have to act fast!" the Warden thought before seemingly disappearing.

"Damn! I know what comes next!" Hawke braced himself for the Warden's next attack.

"Flicker!" "Whirlwind!"

The chestpiece of the Champion's armor was destroyed and the shoulders had been damaged greatly. "She's just too fast…" Hawke thought before falling to a knee. The Hero of Ferelden was behind him, gasping for air... and wielding a different sword.

The Champion couldn't believe his eyes when a crack appeared in the Hawke's Key. "However fast she is… there's no way Starfang broke through…"

"In peace, Vigilance," the Warden whispered.

Hawke turned his head and saw the Warden wield a completely differernt sword from before. "What…how?!" Hawke asked.

"Vigilance, this sword, chose me," she answered. "And that's why… I won't lose here."

Hawke picked himself up but, his Key disappeared. "That sword would rip through any weapon I have," he thought. "I'll finish this in one blow!" he said, defiantly confident as focused his remaining energy into his hand for one last Holy Smite.

"Hmph," Vaela smirked, satisfied with this admission of her superiority. "Let's finish this!"

Hawke and Vaela charged at each other but before their attacks clashed, Vaela hit the ground in pain. Her blood began to stir and the taint had begun to take over her body. This usually happened when she needed the power, but happened with increasing frequency in recent weeks. "Ugh! Damn, not now!"

Hawke stopped his charge when he saw her collapse to the ground. "Warden?! What happened?!"

"My blood! Something's happening!" Images of Highever flooded the Warden's mind. Highever… and something else. "Merrill?" she asked herself. Vaela felt splitting pain in her head while these images flooded her mind.

When the pain subsided, the Warden's demeanor changed. She looked at Hawke and laughed. "Merrill just saved your life, you know?"

Hawke was dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

Vaela rose up from the snow-covered ground. "She used her blood magic to show me her thoughts… where she was, what she's doing. If you wanted to protect her, she ensured your failure."

Hawke knew that he was going to lose if their attacks clashed and Vaela wouldn't faked that episode just to spare his life. Merrill had to have interfered.

The Hero of Ferelden offered her hand to Hawke. "Truce?"

"Are you serious?"

"Look, I've only ever wanted to find Merrill. I know the part you played, but I think I've done a good job of letting you and Isabela know that Merrill was my only target. I have what I want, now, and our business is done. So, truce?"

"You're going to kill her."

"Or she'll kill me me. Either way, Champion, we're done here. It's out of your control, now. Just shake my hand already."

Hawke took some time to think about the Warden's offer. "Fine. We'll call it a truce."

The Champion of Kirkwall and the Hero of Ferelden shook hands and put an end to their battles.

"Now then, let's stop our friends from killing each other, shall we?" The Warden asked, smiling.

"Wait, what?!" Isabela asked in disbelief.

"We're done here, Isabela." Hawke reiterated.

"Merill's going to die! You know that!" she protested

"It's out of our hands, now. Merrill wants to be found, there's nothing we can do."

Meanwhile, the three Wardens huddled together having their own conversation. "All right, you two, listen up," Vaela began, "I appreciated the back here, but I'm going alone the rest of the way."

Velanna frowned. "Commander, she's a blood mage. She could kill you in an instant."

Vaela shrugged. "Our blood isn't so easily manipulated. I'll be fine. But, if I don't come back I want the both of you take my place."

"Commander…" "Understood, Commander Vaela."

Hawke and Isabela walked over to the three Wardens. Everyone exchanged proper introductions and greetings. As Hawke and the other Wardens began to walk in separate directions, Isabela and Vaela remained in their own private conversation.

"You looked good out there, stealing all my moves," Isabela joked.

"I learned from the best!" Vaela acknowledged.

"Listen," Isabela began in a serious tone, "I wasn't there when Merrill fought your clan but she's a good person, Vaela. Please, don't kill her."

Vaela shook her head. "I'm sorry, Isabela, but betrayal of one's clan is a capital offense. This ends when one of is dead."

"I'll never understand you Dalish," the Pirate Queen sighed. "Merrill's like a sister to me and even though I think you're an alright sort, if she dies… I'll find you."

"Because she's family, right? That's exactly how I feel."

Isabela rejoined Hawke, while the Hero of Ferelden began the long trek toward Highever.

_A/N: Longer chapter than usual, but worth it I hope. Our heroine is so close to her goal! I know there are a lot of Merrill fans out there so, these next few chapters are right up your alley!_


	14. Happier Times

_DISCLAIMER: Bioware owns the Dragon Age universe._

Chapter 14: Happier Times

It was a joyous time in Ferelden. The Grey Wardens stopped the Blight, King Maric's heir had been placed on the throne, but must importantly all of this happened without any interference from the Orlesians. Yes, it was a wonderful time to be a Fereldan.

"Lady Vaela, you have more fan mail."

"Let Urdnot pick it up!"

"The dog?"

"Of course!"

Erlina sighed. "Fereldans and their dogs…"

"You have fan mail now, da'len?" Ashalle asked as she examined Vaela's guest room in the Royal Palace.

"Of course I do! I am the Hero of Ferelden after all!" Vaela answered proudly.

"Have you given any thought to returning to the clan?"

Vaela shook her head. "It's never crossed my mind. I can't forget the day I left. I begged Marethari not to send me away, but I was cast out like garbage."

"There wasn't a day that went by where we didn't think of you and Tamlen."

"I know you thought about me. And I missed you too, Ashalle."

"Then you'll be happy to know I'm staying in Ferelden!"

The fresh-faced nineteen year old conqueror of the Blight lit up when Ashalle announced her plan to stay in Ferelden. "You're staying?! But what about the clan?"

"The Sabrae will always have a place in my heart, but you have always come first, da'len."

"Ashalle.."

"Still, you should make an effort to see them. Merrill and Fenarel have been following the rumors about you. They were always so excited to hear of your success."

Vaela teared up thinking about her old friends. "I miss them too…"

"Always remember that you have all of our support and love, da'len. That will never change."

"I know, Ashalle. Thank you."

It had been a long time since Vaela wore anything with the Sabrae emblem on it, but after speaking with Ashalle, there wasn't a day that you'd see the Hero of Ferelden without that emblem over her heart.

_A/N: Annnnnnd we're done with the flashbacks. It's all action from here on out._


	15. It's Time

_DISCLAIMER: Bioware owns the Dragon Age universe._

Chapter 15: It's Time

Vaela was led to an outpost town in Highever: Harper's Ford. During the Orlesian occupation, Tarleton Howe of Amaranthine betrayed his longtime allies, the Couslands of Highever. There's a monument commemorating the battle between the Cousland patriarch and Tarleton Howe near an iconic waterfall. Two statues faced each other, locked in eternal combat, and the Hero of Ferelden would join them soon.

"Merrill!" Vaela yelled after spotting Merrill meditating atop Tarleton's head.

"Hmm?" Merrill wondered at first who could be interrupting her meditations before she opened her eyes and saw a single elf standing on Cousland's head on the other side of the waterall. "Oh, it's you, letahllin."

"Merrill!" Vaela continued to yell.

Merrill finally arose from her meditations. She looked different from what Vaela remembered. An air of confidence surrounded her. "What? Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"You know exactly what I want!" Vaela angrily spat back at her.

Merrill sighed. "There's nothing you can say to me that I haven't already said to myself, lethallin."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not here to talk, then." Vaela responded, drawing her Twinblades.

"So that's it? You're here to kill me then?" Merrill asked.

"The Creators forgive, I don't." Five words that summed up Vaela's journey to this point. The time for talking had passed and the Hero of Ferelden knew that after today, there would only be one member of the Sabrae clan left.

She leapt across the waterfall and charged at Merrill who cast a Misdirection Hex as soon as the Warden drew her weapons. "She won't be able to touch me," Merrill thought. Indeed, the elven mage was correct. The Misdirection Hex gave Merrill a clear picture of what the Warden planned to do before even she knew how she would attack. Merrill was able to parry and dodge every move Vaela made, much to the latter's frustration.

"Damn…" Vaela thought. "She hit me with something… still, no spell lasts forev-"

"Spirit bolt!" Merrill began firing bolts of spirit energy at the Warden. "With my Hex expiring, I have to keep her on the run," the mage thought.

The Grey Warden was a master tactictian, so when Merrill suddenly became aggressive Vaela knew that it was because Merrill's earlier spell wore off. "You can't fool me," Vaela thought. "I can't afford to lose here!"

The Warden closed the difference between herself and Merrill, but the mage was again able to force her off track by launching a fireball right at her. Vaela jumped into the air to avoid the blast, but was met with a Stonefist while she was airborne.

Vaela smirked. "She's good," she thought to herself. "But not good enough!" Merrill's boulder flew right through the Warden without leaving so much as a scratch.

Vaela landed only a few feet away from Merrill, who was still going over what she had just seen Vaela do. "Pay attention," Vaela demanded. "You're in range, and you don't want to miss this!"

"You can't touch me, lehtallin." Merrill remarked.

"Flicker!" "Wrath of the Elvhen!"

The exchange was over in an instant and Merrill won the first round. The Warden's twinblades were snapped in half by nature itself.

Merrill leapt backwards to create more distance between herself and the Warden. "I hope she's done… I don't have much mana left." Merrill thought to herself.

Vaela stood up, gasping for air, feeling the results of Flicker. "When did she get this strong? It doesn't matter. This fight only ends one way and I CAN'T LOSE!"

"There's only one person in Thedas to see Starfang up close and live to tell the tale, Merrill. You won't be the second." Vaela lifted her hand and summoned her favorite weapon.

"You… you're serious aren't you? You really want to kill me?"

"It's time! Let's go!"

_A/N: Merrill isn't going down without a fight! Can Vaela find a way to defeat the blood mage? Should she? Who are you rooting for?_


	16. The Dalish Pariah

DISCLAIMER: Bioware owns the DA universe.

Chapter 16: The Dalish Pariah

Before Vaela could strike, Merrill cast another Misdirection Hex on her. "She just won't give up, will she?" the mage asked herself. "Wrath of the Elvhen!" Merrill again called for nature to aid her and this time Vaela was restrained. "I never wanted to fight you lethallin. But, I don't plan on dying today, either."

Merrill placed a hand on Vaela's head and used the entropic spell Horror. Vaela's mind was sent to a realm where an eternity there was only a moment in the real world.

"Ugh… where am I?" The Warden groaned.

"You're in my world, now. Designed by all of your fears, this is my gift to you, lethallin."

Vaela was sent to Sundermount where she saw all of her old clan mates, Fenarel and Keeper Marethari among them. "What is this? The clan…"

Marethari became a grotesque pride demon that slowly corrupted the rest of the clan, who happily followed her every command.

"They were lost without you, lethallin. You led them to this."

"You're lying! Marethari could never become an abomination!"

"How could you possibly know the truth? You abandoned us, you abandoned your own clan."

"That's not true! I-"

The Warden saw Hawke and Merrill leaving Sundermount until Marethari told the clan to attack. One by one, the pride demon led each elf to ruin. All that was left was death and destruction. The massacre replayed itself over and over again.

"Stop it! Why are you showing me this?! STOP!" Images of each of the Warden's dead clan mates flooded her mind until she found herself in a graveyard surrounded filled with the tombs of her clan. The Hero of Ferelden collapsed, her mind and will broken by Horror. A single day in this world was less than a moment in Thedas.

Merrill released her grip on Vaela and watched her limp body hit the ground. "Vaela's strong. She'll recover eventually."

"Merrill…"

"Wha-"

"MERRILL!" Vaela charged at Merrill and her momentum carried the both of them into the waterfall. The two combatants scratched and clawed at each other in the current until they were sent over the edge. When Vaela swam to the surface she saw Merrill standing atop the water. A red aura began to emanate from the Warden's body as she began to climb atop the water.

"It's always something with you," Merrill thought. "You're strong, always were… but how is this possible?"

The Warden had taken on a more feral appearance. Her body felt as if it was on fire. "The taint," she thought, "I can't fight it!" Her eyes had become completely bloodshot; her appearance was something best described as some elf-darkspawn hybrid. The Old God's call to ther was louder than ever before. "Let go," they said. "Unleash your true potential… don't fight our influence."

"What's going on with her?" Merrill wondered. "Why are we doing this?" she asked the Warden.

Although she was still embattled in her own internal struggle, Vaela was able to respond. "You… you stole everything left of me! You massacred our clan, OUR CLAN, and you showed me how you did it!"

"I only wanted to help our clan, our people. When you left, I worked that much harder to get stronger, like you. You were always the one I looked up to. When I left the clan, it was because of you, the example you provided. I thought I could make a difference. I never wanted any of this to happen, lethallin."

"It's too late, Merrill. It's just too late. Neither of us can go back now."

"I… understand, lethallin. Still, I don't plan on dying today." Merrill told the Warden. "I'm completely out of mana," she thought. "I'll have to use blood magic."

_A/N: So, Merrill was fighting Vaela without using blood magic the entire time?! No disrespect to the Warden here, but how can she hope to defeat Merrill now? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Age Z!_


	17. The End of Tears

_DISCLAIMER: Bioware owns the Dragon Age universe._

Chapter 17: The End of Tears

Merrill stabbed herself in the hand with her knife. "All right, that should do it," she thought. "Lethallin, walk away. We can still go our separate ways and live with what's already happened."

"You won't be living for very long." Vaela responded.

Armed with Starfang and increasing power due to Old God influence, the Hero of Ferelden was stronger than ever before. She charged at Merrill.

Merrill parted the water Vaela ran upon and watched as the Warden fell to the rock bottom of the plunge pool. "It's over, lethallin." Merrill thought to herself as she created waves on both sides of the Warden that crashed down upon her.

Inside the depths of Vaela's mind, the Warden was lost in darkness. "I can't lose here… what do I do?"

"Destroy everything."

The darkness cleared around Vaela and she stood before a cage. "Destroy everything that causes you pain. Or, let us do it for you."

"You… you're an Old God-"

"I'm the only one that can help you. Unleash the true power of your blood, harness your anger, your hate…. It all starts with a single step forwards. Tear off this wretched seal! Release me!

The Warden slowly advanced towards the cage, intent on unleashing the power of blood that she needed to destroy Merrill.

Hours earlier, King Alistair had arrived at Vigil's Keep. "Where is she?!" he demanded to know.

Nathaniel and Velanna had just returned from the Frostback Mountains. "Highever. Why?" Nathaniel responded.

"Do you know of the warden Avernus? And his research into Warden blood?" the king asked.

"Yes, of course. What does this have to do with the Commander?"

"I've received a letter from Avernus. Vaela's in trouble."

"Yes, you're doing just fine," the dragon insisted. "Now… break the seal."

"I… need this power…" The Hero of Ferelden had torn off the seal that limited her blood's power and the Calling of the Old Gods.

Merrill stood still waiting for some sign of life. "Is she… dead?"

Immediately as she finished her question, the water erupted and something flew out. Vaela, the Hero of Ferelden, was encased in an aura the color of blood that took the shape of a dragon.

The Warden scanned the area for Merrill and when she found her, called for Vigilance's aid. "What are you?" Merrill asked herself. "If I use a Misdirection Hex and keep my distance-"

The Warden swooped down on Merrill, who was only barely able to escape. The Warden's cloak also attacked and expanded of its own accord. Between Vigilance, known to have a mind of its own, this dragon cloak, and the Warden herself, there was no way for Merrill to go on the offensive. The cloak slammed one of its claws into the pool, creating a shockwave that washed Merrill away.

The mage reached land and again dodged the cloak's attempt to drag her towards the Warden. Merrill was backed up against the base of Cousland's statue. "You're not giving me very many options here. But no matter what powers being a Grey Warden gives you… a blood mage is that much stronger!"

"You won't feel so strong, when I'm through with you!" with Flicker, Vaela impaled Merrill in the blink of an eye and sent her flying across the mouth of the waterfall so that she landed on Howe's statue.

Nathaniel, Velanna, and the Commander's mabari warhound, Urdnot, hurried from Vigil's Keep to Highever as quickly as they could.

"Come one, you mangy animal! Where is she?" Velanna asked impatiently.

Urdnot barked and growled angrily at the elf.

Nathaniel sighed. "It can't be helped. I just hope those two haven't killed each other yet."

Vaela and Merrill stared each other down from opposite sides of the valley. Time was running quickly for both of them. "For all that power you have, it only lasts for so long, doesn't it?" Merrill asked. The Hero of Ferelden was in too much pain to even try to respond. Her cloak had been choking her ever since she put it on, and the voices in her head grew louder with each passing minute. "There's always a price with magic like that, lethallin. One final attack, then. To end this battle… and all the others before it !"

Merrill clad herself in Rock Armor and focused her nature energy into her hand, taking the shape of lightning, while Vaela took hold of Vigilance as both elves leapt towards each other.

"Chain Lightning!" "Heartseeker!"

The former clan mates were engulfed in a flash of light. When Merrill saw the extent of Vaela's corruption first hand, she used her powers to suppress the taint in the Warden's blood. The sudden loss of power while facing a skilled blood mage's most powerful melee attack caused pieces of Vigilance to chip away. Before Chain Lightning could pierce the Old God cloak, an aracane explosion separated the both of them. Moments before the explosion went off, Merrill and Vaela reached out to each other one last time before they were separated.

When Vaela sat up, Merrill was gone, but she wasn't alone. Someone was standing right in front of her, but she couldn't make out this person's identity.

"Hmph. Oh, my dear Warden, look at the mess you're in this time." Vaela's eyes grew wide when she recognized the voice as Flemeth's. The Warden strugged to her feet, but Flemeth blew her away.

"Aah!" Vaela cried out. There was no way she could fight Flemeth, not in this condition, not by herself.

"You should thank me. You were going to die back there." Flemeth said, mockingly.

"What do you want? You're supposed to be dead!" Vaela said, completely at the witch's mercy.

"I led you here. Hawke isn't a match for you yet, and I still need the Champion. I can't have you killing him yet. Flemeth scanned the ground, looking for something. She soon picked something up from the ground, although the Warden couldn't make out what it was.

"Where's Merrill?!"

"She ran. Smart girl, if you ask me. You're all alone, Warden. There's nothing left for you in this world. Soon, there won't be anything left in any world. Still…" Flemeth lifted Vaela up by her shirt collar. "There's no reason you shouldn't enjoy what's left of the Beyond with your father, before we remake everything." Vaela stopped struggling against the abomination, knowing that she was hopelessly outmatched.

"That's right. Let go of everything. You've fought so hard for so long, just go to sleep for a while." Flemeth stabbed the Warden in the abdomen and threw her into lake. "Goodbye, Warden." Flemeth summoned a tear in the Veil and returned to the Fade.

A storm was rolling in. Vaela's scent would be washed away before the other wardens would find her. Harper's Ford would've been her grave had someone not intervened.

Vaela was dragged out of the lake and forced to drink a health poultice. "There. I'm with you to the end of the line. You don't have to die here, lethallin."

The storm had been raging for an hour before the Hero of Ferelden was woken up by wet, slobbery kisses.

"Ugh… Urdnot?"

Her faithful mabari companion had found her, even in the middle of this storm.

"I'd rather be alone, but you aren't letting me go, are you?" Urdnot barked angrily at the very notion that he would abandon her.

"Alright, but I'm leaving the Grey Wardens. We can't stay here, in Ferelden." Urdnot whimpered. "I know, but there are things I need to do elsewhere." Urdnot nudged up against her and licked her face.

"Thanks… for always being by my side, Urdnot." The Warden and her companion sat together under a tree as the rain poured down.

"She saved me. I tried to kill her, I crossed boundaries that a Warden shouldn't even know about, but she still saved me. Why? Why can't I save anyone? My parents died the day I was born. Tamlen died because I couldn't protect him. Morrigan left because she thought I couldn't protect her. Zevran's hunted by the Crows. I couldn't stop Anders from leaving, and now he's gone. My own clan's been wiped out. I'm not strong enough to protect the ones I love. Is that why Leliana's also gone?"

"It doesn't matter now. Not anymore. There's nothing left for me in Ferelden, or even Thedas. No… everything I seek is in the Fade now. That's where we'll go."

_A/N: That was intense._


	18. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: Bioware owns Dragon Age.

Chapter 18: Epilogue

DEEP IN THE FADE

"Flemeth… you've returned. I trust your trip to the world of the living was worth it?"

"Everything went according to plan, as always. The Warden, dead or alive, is no longer our concern. Meanwhile the Champion's seen my face. He knows me, trusts me. We can take advantage of that. But most importantly, I have exactly what we need to tear the Veil apart."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes! Vigilance! Or rather, a piece of it. But a piece of the most powerful weapon that's ever existed is all we need for the Breach."

"Where's their Maker now?" laughter erupted from the depths of darkness.

"He does not exist."

_A/N: I enjoyed writing this scene. I enjoyed writing this entire story, in fact. I hope you liked reading it and if this thing gets good feedback… who knows, maybe I'll write some more. Here's hoping Inquisition's release goes well!_


End file.
